The Endless Love
by YueDreamer
Summary: Naru loved Nephrite, even though she knew he was evil, and now it's time for Nephrite to tell her how much he loves her! abit love triangle! R+R
1. Just A Dream?

Hey guys! Firstly, I want to say Sailor moon doesn't belongs to me! I wish it did, not because I want get rich or something, but I want to change Molly's life!!! He he. yea! Don't you think it's just so sad to let Nephrite die just when he wanted to be good and realising he wanted to be with Molly just as much as she does? I watched that episode 5 times and every time I cried like a baby, so I am going to change Molly's life, forever! But I know that would be cruel to Mevin! Hey lets see what happens! Please R &R!  
  
******************************************  
  
"I'm sorry, Molly. I. don't think I could. go to that ice-cream shop. with. you."said Nephrite breathlessly.  
  
"No! Please don't die!" Molly looked at Nephrite, her tears kept dropping down and her voice started tremble, "Please! I love you so much. How could this happen to you, just when you wanted to become good, Nephlite, I can't live without you! Oh god! How could you do this to us, I hate you!"  
  
"No. Don't say that Molly." said Nephrite, trying to put his hand on her mouth, but failed, "I was evil and I killed so many people, I would have to pay for what I did, though I thank god for letting me know what is love before I die. Molly." Nephlite moved his right hand up slowly, "Do you believe there is a thing called 'reincarnated'?"  
  
"Yes," said Molly with her hoarse voice, she moved her left hand to Nephrite's right hand.  
  
"Molly, You.Are.the.Only.Person.I.Have.Ever.Loved," said Nephrite, using his last breathe, "We'll meet again.some.day." Nephlite's eyes slowly closed as he finished his last sentence.  
  
"Nephrite! No!!" screamed Molly, she holds Nephrite's hand tightly and wiped her tears off her fragile face, "Nephlite, you will be in my heart, always."  
  
***************************************************** "Ding, Ding, Ding." The alarm clock rang.  
  
'Gosh! What the hell was that?' thought Molly, she woke up and get dressed, when she heard a voice.  
  
"Molly! Are you still asleep? You are going to late for school!" said Molly's mom.  
  
"Late? School?" Molly looked at the clock (8:45am)"OH NO!!!!" She ran downstairs and grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Why are you late, Molly?" asked Serena as they were standing outside of the classroom. (The punishment for being late)  
  
"I don't know, I had a very weird dream last night, then I got upset for some reason and when I realise what had happened, I was late!" said Molly confusingly.  
  
"What dream was it?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"Umm. I remember a guy called Nephrite, he was dying in front of me and I was crying so hard, though I have to admit, the guy in my dream was very cute, we seemed to love each other" Molly blushed, remembered the prince in her dream. 'Too bad it was just a dream' she thought.  
  
"Oh my god!" said Serena, "Have you told Melvin yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Sighed Molly, "I just don't know how to tell him."  
  
"What do you think about Melvin?" asked Serena seriously, she has never been so serious like that, which caught Molly's attention.  
  
"Serena!" Molly blushed shyly, but she looked at Serena's eyes, they were so serious and curious, "Well even though we are going out, I just don't feel the heart-stopping that people suppors to have when they are in love, it's weird, but I know that he loves me and he would always protect me." Molly smiled.  
  
"Oh dear!" Serena sighed, how is Molly going to choose between them?  
  
*************************************  
  
Please R &R! I wont go on if no one reviews it, as usual ^_^  
  
(P.S. I wrote this story like 2 years ago, I really liked the story and I did have many reviews when I first updated it, so now I edited it and updating it again! Yay ^.^)  
  
Water Princess 


	2. The New IceCream Shop

"Serena!" Molly blushed shyly, but she looked at Serena's eyes, they were so serious and curious, "Well even though we are going out, I just don't feel the heart-stopping that people supposed to have when they are in love, it's weird, but I know that he loves me and he would always protect me." Molly smiled.  
  
"Oh dear!" Serena sighed, how is Molly going to choose between them?  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, Molly! Hey, Serena!" Someone interrupted.  
  
"Hi, Melvin!" Molly turned to Melvin.  
  
"Don't tell Melvin about that dream, ok?" Serena whispered to Molly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, because Melvin will, um, get worried!" Serena said, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"It's just a dream!" Molly laughed playfully.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Melvin looked at Serena confusingly.  
  
"Oh, Nothing!" Serena gave a fake smile.  
  
"Ding, Ding, Ding" the bell rang.  
  
"Hey! It's recess!!" Serena hold Molly's hand and ran to the school canteen.  
  
`I wonder what's wrong with Serena, she looks like she know something about my dream." Molly looked at her best friend ordering a huge chocolate ice- cream with chocolate fudge on the top and smiled, `Nah, as long as she still know how to eat, she's fine!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nephrite!" Molly screamed as she jumped up from her dream, " I had that dream again!" 5 days! She had the same dream over and over again, it was like the dream was trying to tell her something.  
  
"In the dream, he told me about an ice-cream shop!" Molly sits on the bed, she couldn't go to sleep anymore, since it's already 7 o'clock, "ice-cream shop, which one? The Luvers' ice-cream shop or the one opposite? Ok, I'll go there and have a look!"  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
At School...  
  
"WHAT?" Serena shouted, then looked around and whisper to Molly, "The same dream AGAIN? Is that 5 days already?"  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
"Why is him doing this to you!" Serena said in her lowest voice.  
  
"Doing what to me?" Molly looked at Serena curiously.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" Serena said quickly.  
  
"Serena! Tell me what you know! I know you know something that is very important to me, I could feel!" Molly said loudly, kind like shouting.  
  
"Oh, NO!! I ruin out of time, I have to go now, talk to you later Molly! Bye!!!" Serena looked at her watched then ran out of the classroom as fast as she could.  
  
"What would it be." Molly looked at Serena's shadow and wondered.  
  
~~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~  
  
"Earth to Molly!" Molly turned slowly to Melvin, and then the screen and notice she had being thinking about the dream during the whole film.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry Melvin! I've being working very hard these few days, you know with all the tests coming up and all." Molly hit herself mentally, why did she lie, she always knew she could trust Melvin, but. this is somehow different.  
  
"So anyway, as I was saying. There is this new ice-cream shop right opposite of your house, so I was wondering if you want to have some ice- cream with me." Melvin said, without any notice of the change of Molly.  
  
'Ice-cream. shop' Molly whispered. She could feel her heart twisting just to say those three words.  
  
"Yeah! I heard they have the yummiest ice cream in the whole Tokyo! And they have your favourite flavour, too!" Melvin grinned slyly.  
  
"You mean." Molly smiled too.  
  
"Yep! That's the one!" Melvin grinned even more.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go already!" Molly jumped up and dragged Melvin out of the theatre.  
  
~~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~  
  
Ok, I know I haven't being updating for . ever! But. . yeah. can't find any excuses.. All I can say is. I am sorry .  
  
But I will be writing a lot of this fanfic since I have ideas of how it is going to go! But do tell me whom you want to pair up with molly plz. Melvin or. nephrite?  
  
Water Princess 


End file.
